Desire and love
by Lady-of-the-ice
Summary: El deseo y el amor....dos sentimientos parecidos, pero completamente diferentes...que pasaria si los sentimientos del caballero de Capricornio cambian de rumbo totalmente..? (AiorosxShura; DMxShura)


Oo que me dio? no se xDD, nunca me habia atrevido a escribir de esto.....bueno esto era un regalo de una amiga , que no se si lo leera aca (si, te lo digo a ti Chan xD) en fin, no se cuantos capis seran o.o....solo se que tengo que seguirlo pk me catetearon con esto XD...en fin....orwa XD....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Desire and Love"

9:35

La noche habia caído ya en el santuario, los vastos terrenos de este sagrado lugar se encontraban en total oscuridad, las doce casas, templos de los fieles guerreros de Athena, los caballeros dorados, se encontraban a oscuras, pues todos sus guardianes disfrutaban de una merecida noche de descanso….la paz reinaba por completo el lugar, y el unico sonido era el de los búhos que posados en las ramas ululaban a la pálida luna…

Bueno…no casi todos dormían….pues ahí, en lo mas recóndito del espeso bosque, habia un joven…un hermoso joven de cabello negro el cual caminaba hacia el borde de lago de cristalina agua en el cual veia reflejado la belleza de su lindo rostro…..una piel blanca envidiable, de una suavidad casi imposible…unos ojos violeta, únicos en su especie, que brillaban con la tímida luz que alumbraba sus cortos cabellos azabaches….poseedor de una belleza tal vez no tan exuberante, pero por ser unico, unico en lo que era….era dueño del deseo y lujuria de casi todas las demás personas….

Como aquel joven de cabellos color miel que lo acosaba cada dia….Shura pensaba que Aioros en vez de persistente, era imbecil….que acaso no entendia lo que era un "no"? Shura recordó…recordó el dia en que llego al santuario, el primer dia que lo vio…el primer dia en el que la cacería comenzo….Aioros lo perseguía todos los días…y Shura, siendo el niño que era, mas asustado no podia estar…pero no especialmente por lo que Aioros podria hacerle…sino mas bien, porque en su corazón el deseo por estar en los brazos del moreno comenzaba a nacer….el temor que le provocaba ese griego, comenzo a tornarse extrañamente en amor….un amor que lo consumía por dentro…y que ahora, se arrepentía de haber obtenido…

Y asi habia terminado….Shura cayendo finalmente a los brazos de aquel que dia tras dia lo acoso, cayendo en brazos de alguien que nunca pensó amar tan desesperadamente…y desde ese entonces, todas las noches, Shura vivía entre el aroma y el sudor del cuerpo de Aioros, el cual se movía encima suyo, embistiendo contra su frágil y blanco cuerpo, mientras dejaba su sello imborrable dentro de su ser….pero todo aquello que vivieron….todo aquello que sintió…..verdaderamente fue amor? Fue amor? Solo simple lujuria, simple deseo de sentir ese inmensurable placer que lo embargaba cada vez que hacia el amor con el moreno?....o era de verdad amor?

Pues ahora, eso era lo que atormentaba la mente del dulce muchacho que se levantaba, para que sus ojos violeta se quedasen inspeccionando el lago por completo, desde la orilla hasta el otro extremo…habria sido lo correcto? Habria sido correcto escapar de la casa de Aioros, sin haberle dejado siquiera una miserable nota…..? Y decidiendo de que su mente necesitaba refrescarse un poco, se desvistio, sacandose la unica tunica blanca que portaba, mostrando el escultural cuerpo tallado en mármol que poseia…y que con la luz de la luna alumbradno su blanca piel se veia aun mas frágil…

La verdad, no le interesaba….pues tenia un asunto aun mucho mas pendiente que arreglar…si, luchar con sus propios sentimientos era algo mucho mas alarmante…pero a la misma vez no queria ahondar demasiado en la situación a la que llegaba, el amor que sentia por Aioros se iba convirtiendo cada vez mas en pura lujuria, simple deseo de que lo hiciese suyo…para luego irse e….ir al recinto donde reinaba tal vez el dueño de su verdadero amor….

No lo supo hasta aquella noche, aquel sueño que tuvo con el joven aprendiz que residía en la cuarta casa…el aprendiz de Cáncer, se caracterizaba por la crueldad que poseia…pero Shura no pensaba que fuese tan cruel…no cuando el siempre le ayudó, le brindó su calma, su paciencia, aquella que no creía que Deathmask tuviera….le brindo su amistad incondicional asi como….le brindo su corazon….pero a pesar de todo aquello que le dio no podia corresponderle….porque, estaba con Aioros….porque….lo amaba?

Eso estaba en duda…

"Shura…." – Demonios….porque?! Porque justamente ahora?! Porque justamente ahora que Shura se bañaba…desnudo….lo menos que queria ahora era que Aioros lo viera desnudo, pero genial…ahí estaba el, ahí estaba el joven de cabellos color castaño, ahí estaban esos ojos que lo miraban con absoluto deseo y Shura estaba mas que seguro que esa noche, iba a recibir un buen castigo por haber salido sin avisar….

"Buenas noches Aioros" – dijo de la forma mas fría que su voz podia que no agrado demasiado al sagitario, quien se acercaba a Shura que con la elegancia y sutileza que poseia, salia del lago, las gotas de agua escurriendo por esa apetecible piel, para ir en busca de su túnica lo mas rapido posible…

"Porque diablos te fuiste del templo?"

"Soy libre sabes? Ademas puedo irme cuando quiera" – dijo mientras trataba de alcanzar su tunica que yacia en el piso, pero antes de que dicha tarea pueda ser cumplida, Aioros lo jalaria del brazo para hacer que el pequeño cuerpo de alabastro de Shura se recargase en el fornido cuerpo moreno del Sagitario…

"Pues ahora no mi niño….porque tengo muchas cosas que arreglar contigo…. " – Shura comenzo a obtener aun mas calor de lo que el caluroso clima debia dar, al sentir la mano de Aioros discretamente sobre su miembro….tal vez debia ceder a sus instintos…tal vez era mejor ceder a ellos…tal vez era mejor olvidarse de todo y dejarse llevar por el placer…tal vez era lo mejor para su mente, que parecia una revolucion de pensamientos….

"Aioros" – Aioros bajo la cabeza al oir la firme voz del niño que sostenia entre sus brazos…

"Dime…" – y no dijo nada mas, cuando Shura jalo su camisa, haciendo que Aioros bajara su cabeza, para verlo fijamente a los ojos, aquellos que poseian un brillo titlante, como pequeñas estrellitas que brillaban dentro de esas hermosas pupilas violetas…estrellitas que brillaban con un deseo, casi imposible de creer en el pequeño aprendiz de capricornio…

"Quiero que me hagas el amor, aquí mismo, ahora, no quiero pensar en nada mas, simplemente quiero sentirte en mi ser…" – las palabras habian sido dichas con una velocidad increíble…mas Aioros pudo escucharlas a la perfeccion, y no pudo evitar su sorpresa al oir lo que el lindo chico le estaba pidiendo…el cual por su parte, mas inseguro no podia estar….creyendo que tal vez, esto era lo mejor….

Y que decir, de la excitación que hacia presa el cuerpo del Sagitario, al sentir como Shura le rogaba de esa forma tan suplicante que lo hiciese suyo…y claro como negarse a esa blanca piel que clamaba por ser marcada una vez mas por sus negarse a esos sonrosados labios que tanto ansiaba negarse a esos ojos que lo miraban casi al borde de las lagrimas? Imposible y esas mismas razones, eran las causantes de que una seductora sonrisa apareciera en los labios del moreno al igual que sus ojos, que ahora no expresaban otra cosa más que puro deseo ante el delicado cuerpo, el cual irremediablemente, recorrería con sus labios, saboreando la deliciosa esencia de este…

"Si eso querias, te hubieras quedado en la casa…." – dijo mientras hundia su cabeza en el cuello de Shura, para luego asaltar esta misma piel con besos que en vez de acariciarla, succionaban esa deliciosa piel blanca…Shura logro la simple pero difícil tarea de llevar sus manos hacia la espalda de Aioros y tratar de acariciar la calida piel morena que poseia, mientras Aioros dejaba leves pero notables marcas en el cuello de Shura, reclamandolo como suyo, unica y enteramente suyo…

Y el ritmo paso a otro nivel cuando Shura sintio como Aioros lo empujaba contra un arbol, apresandolo ahí, entre su cuerpo y el arbol que poco le interesaba…mas le interesaba el cuerpo del moreno que desesperado comenzaba a arrancar su propia camisa, para luego tirarla a un lado y volver a inclinarse sobre los labios de aquel que lo tenia loco…y poder adentrar su lengua dentro de la humeda cavidad que lo recibia mas que gustoso, y dejaba que la lengua de Aioros realizaze la completa exploracion de su boca y los parajes mas reconditos de esta…uniendo los compuestos de la saliva, formando un solo sabor en la boca de ambos, que los excitaban aun mas de lo que ya estaban…

Y sin poder contener el deseo palpitante en su interior, Aioros puso sus fuertes brazos bajo los largos y curveados muslos del joven capricornio, despues de haberse desecho de sus pantalones y sus molestos boxers, quedando ambos desnudos en medio de la explanada solo acompañados por el brillo de la luna y las timidas olas que se formaban en el lago, dandola una expresión magica a lo que inevitablemente vendría….

Shura no pudo evitar gemir al sentir el miembro erecto de Aioros rozar con el suyo, provocando que su cuerpo se arqueara levemente hacia atrás, permitiendo que los labios de Aioros fueran capaces de saborear la blanca piel brillante que se le presentaba enfrente de el, incitandolo para volver a saborearla….y claro, Aioros no era estupido ni mucho menos tonto para no aprovechar la oportunidad que se le daba…y Shura pudo ser conciente de eso, al sentir la lengua de Aioros correr por la blanca piel de su pecho, dejando un brillante rastro de saliva el cual le causaba un delicioso placer al jovencito que suspiraba de cuando en cuando, sus manos palidas viajando a la morena espalda de Aioros, para acariciarla suavemente, y sentir la suave textura de esa acariciable piel….

Y a la vez que el viento comenzaba a soplar con mayor fuerza, el deseo que hacia mella en ellos comenzaba a crecer desmedidamente, y Shura era mas que testigo de aquello, al sentir como los besos de Aioros pasaban de la fina piel blanca que cubria la parte del dorso, hacia sus piernas, arrodillandose en el piso para poder saborear el intoxicante sabor de las largas y curveadas piernas, mientras Shura ponia sus manos en la cabeza de Aioros, enredandolas en la suavidad de sus sedosos cabellos…

Un gemido de placer salio de los labios del español, al sentir como la lengua de Aioros profanaba la parte interior de su muslo, rozando levemente con su erecto miembro….no era un toque profundo, simplemente lo habia rozado, pero hasta con ese timido roze y la leve humedad que sentia en su sexo, Shura se sentia a punto de arder de deseo contenido….y Aioros, por su parte, seguia torturando al joven, adentrando su lengua aun mas en ese estrecho espacio, evitando a proposito su miembro, para seguir oyendo los tenues gemidos y suplicas que salian de esos labios que tanto amaba…

Y despues de lo que parecieron extensas horas de tortura, pero resultaron ser solo segundos, Shura pudo ser capaz de sentir el increíble efecto que la saliva de Aioros tenia sobre su piel….esencialmente, sobre su miembro que estaba a punto de estallar….miles de escalofrios recorrieron la palida piel de su espalda, al igual que su cabeza daba vueltas debido a la tremenda excitación que iba en aumento… mientras Aioros seguia deslizando su lengua sobre el objeto de deseo de su pequeño amante, el cual, mas que extasiado, se sentia volar en las nubes.....dioses….la lengua de Aioros era tan experta…como era posible? Que le hiciera sentir tanta deseo por el….tanta lujuria por sentir esas caricias en su cuerpo…pero….nada mas eso, nada mas que lujuria, nada mas que simple deseo por sentir ese ardiente miembro en su interior, pues amor, eso no le causaba…no sentia nada, mas que los escalofrios causados por el placer y esa sensación de tener maripositas en el estomago….pero mas que eso….no habitaba nada mas en su ser….

Un largo y profundo gemido salio de los sonrosados labios del español, al sentir como derramaba su calida esencia dentro de la boca del moreno, quien mas que gozozo, succionaba el preciado liquido que con sus atenciones habia logrado obtener, sintiendo de inmediato la tibia calidez y el dulce sabor del semen de Shura regarse por las distintas partes de su cavidad bucal….para luego incorporarse, y observar el sonrojado rostro de aquel que jadeaba sin control, recargado sobre el tronco del arbol…Aioros dejaba a su vista deleitarse con la hermosa vision que tenia al frente, las palidas mejillas de Shura estaban cubiertas de un hermoso tono rosa…y su piel, perlada de sudor, se veia mas brillante que nunca

"Eres tan delicioso" – dijo mientras se acercaba a Shura para volver a besarlo, aun con el sabor de su semen en sus labios, combinando ese extasiante sabor con aquel otro que lo intoxicaba de igual manera, formando un compuesto de tres deliciosas sustancias, que el sagitario era mas que jubiloso por probarlas nuevamente….mientras sus bronceadas manos acariciaban los palidos costados del pequeño Shura, quien trataba inútilmente de aplacar su agitada respiración….

Pero dicha hazaña no pudo ser completada, pues Aioros volveria a someter a Shura bajo sus atenciones, mientras su lengua recorria el trayecto que iba desde sus muslos hasta la punta de sus pezones, donde sus dientes salieron a hacer acto, mordiendo suavemente la suave contextura logrando arrancar ahogados gemidos por parte del español, que aumentaban de intensidad, al sentir como Aioros alzaba las delgadas y torneadas piernas blancas de Shura sobre sus hombros, mientras sus manos se aferraban firmemente a sus caderas, sin ninguna intecion de soltarlas…mientras lentamente, acorralaba la arqueada espalda de Shura contra el duro tronco del arbol, para iniciar con lo que anhelantemente deseaba que comenzase de una vez….

Y mientras Aioros se acercaba cada vez mas al tembloroso cuerpo, dicho dueño trataba de que su mente no ahondara tanto en las consecuencias que seguramente esto traeria…pues….tenia que admitirlo, lo que hacia no lo hacia por amor….era deseo reprimido en su interior, que deseaba salir de una vez por todas, si de esa forma, si de esa cobarde manera, Shura podria olvidar todo los problemas que lo acosaban, y el tormento interior que acosaba su alma…de verdad esto era correcto…? Que haria cuando Aioros terminase de hacer aquello que inevitablemente vendría, cuando lo dejase solo en el prado….cuando le advirtiese no acercarse a Deathmask, a pesar de que su corazon estaba con el aprendiz de la casa de Cancer…y su cuerpo….su cuerpo…le pertenecia a Aioros….solo eso….solo la blanca piel que portaba tan orgullosamente…solo eso….

Pero los pensamientos de Shura se disiparon completamente, a la par que arqueaba su cuello lo mas que podia y apretaba sus labios formando una fina y delgada linea, la cual, era la barrera que habia entre los gemidos que se guardaban en el interior de la garganta del pequeño aprendiz y el aire que golpeaba con furia contra su rostro….dios…era demasiado increíble…una sensancion totalmente aturdidora, no importaba cuantas veces la experimentase, para Shura siempre tenia el mismo en el…miles de corrientes electricas corriendo por su espalda, mientras el sudor resbalaba de su perlada piel, entremezclandose con el sudor proveniente de los castaños poros de aquel que se adentraba en el lentamente, sujetando firmemente sus caderas, y marcando sus uñas en la fina piel de sus muslos, permaneciendo estatico para que Shura se acostumbrase a las nuevas y sabia no muy agradables sensaciones del principio, y dicha tarea resultaba extenuantemente difícil, pues la calida estrechez que rodeaba al ardiente miembro de Aioros era demasiado enloquecedor para lo sentidos…al igual que el rostro sonrojado de Shura, y esos exquisitos labios entreabiertos que clamaban por un poco del oxigeno vital que al parecer escaseaban en los pulmones del pequeño español, que lentamente relajaba sus musculos indicandole a Aioros la pauta para comenzar sus tan deseados movimientos…

Shura no siguió conteniendo los gemidos que batallaban difícilmente por salir de esa entreabierta boca, pues las sensaciones eran simplemente demasiado extasiantes, y se veia en la completa necedad de liberar el incontenible placer que lo embargaba…y ya que su cuerpo no podia responder por el, dejaba a sus labios emitir sus excitantes vocalizaciones, que con el solo pensamiento de ser arrebatadas de esa voz tan dulce, excitaban a Aioros mas aun de lo que ya estaba, aumentando el ritmo de sus vaivenes, que comenzaban con un lento bamboleo de sus estrechas caderas, y llegaban hasta el punto de ser embestidas que arremetian contra el frágil cuerpo el cual tenia que sujetar

"Ahh!!" – fueron los unicos sonidos que salian de los sonrojados labios del español, quien abrazaba a Aioros por la espalda, marcando sus finas uñas sobre la dorada piel, haciendo gemir inconcientemente al Sagitario, quien lograba arrancar gemidos cada vez mas altos de la boca del español…gemidos que poco a poco comenzaron a tornarse en excitantes gritos de placer…que para Aioros, eran hermosas piezas de la mas hermosa sinfonica que se pudiera componer….e impulsado por los fuertes gemidos que salian de la garganta de Shura, comenzo a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, llegando a cierto limite, pues las barreras del cuerpo de Shura se lo impedian….barreras que deseaba derribar, pues ningun obstáculo iba a detenerlo….y Shura, tampoco deseaba que se detuviera, pues queria seguir sintiendo ese incomparable placer que el moreno le brindaba con sus agresivas atenciones….

Un largo y profundo gemido que salio de las profundidades del joven sagitario, llegando con eso al extasis final, derramando su calida esencia en el interior del pequeño español, quien al igual que el otro, dejaba expresar ese placer incontenible en su interior en ahogados gemidos que morian en su garganta….Shura no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción al sentir como ese liquido calido que con las atenciones de Aioros habia logrado obtener, recorria el interior de su intimidad, provocancole aun mas escalofrios que a su amante, quien igual de satisfecho, volvia a atrapar esos dulces labios, probando la deliciosa miel que emanaban de ellos, sintiendo las vibraciones de los gemidos de Shura en su propia boca, dueña de la lengua que se entrelazaba ansiosamente con de su pequeño amante….

Shura solo se limitaba a responder…agradecido de que esto hubiera terminado ya…pues ya no deseaba aparentar que amaba al hombre de morena piel que lo cargaba en brazos, mientras las largas y desnudas piernas de Aioros se dirigian al lugar donde la ropa habia quedado triunfalmente regada, para luego recogerla con una mano y cubrir al lindo niño que sostenia en brazos, con esa fina manta de seda blanca…para luego ir por sus propias vestimentas, vistiendose con el arrugado pantalón y dejando la polera para mas tarde pues ahora no deseaba ponersela…no con el calor que aun emanaba de su piel….y mas aun…al sentir el calor que irradiaba del pequeño cuerpo palido que descansaba en sus brazos, quien al igual que el sagitario, trataba de que sus jadeos sucumbieran en lo profundo de sus gargantas, siendo tal tarea imposible, por lo que la respiración de ambos amantes tardo un buen tiempo en volver a recuperar su ritmo normal….mientras el corazon de Shura, latia con una velocidad increíble….pues las sensaciones recien vividas habian sido algo….maravilloso…algo totalmente fuera de este mundo….algo que era demasiado extasiante para pode explicarlo con palabras….pues no habian palabras lo suficientemente grandes para expresarlo…simplemente….no habian….y si lo hubieran, de igual forma no le seria suficiente….

Pero lo que si podia expresar….lo que si podia reconocer a la perfecion…era lo que su corazon sentia por aquel moreno….y Shura sabia bien, que a pesar de que Aioros le profesara su profundo amor, cristalizado en miles de palabras que le recitaba cada noche en su oido….a pesar de todo lo que Aioros decia y ofrecia por el….Shura tenia que admitir, que quien rondaba en su atormentado corazon…..no era exactamente aquel que lo cargaba en brazos con tal cuidado, que parecia que si hacia un movimiento en falso, el pequeño cuerpo de porcelana se rompería en mil pedazos…no…su corazon estaba dirigido unicamente a alguien…al aprendiz del dueño de la cuarta casa zodiacal….


End file.
